Después Del Mañana
by Rivalea L. Drawer
Summary: Dos personas con pasados tristes y responsabilidades pesadas quedarán unidos por un accidente. Fanfic: Shingeki No Kyojin Género: Romance Pareja: RivaMika(Levi-Mikasa)
1. Chapter 1

Después Del Mañana

Cap. 1 — Pasado

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al manga de Shingeki No Kyojin de Hajime Isayama. La historia en mención es de mi pertenencia.

Por los caminos de un pueblo llenos de gente, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y estatura llamativa conducía un carruaje simple y sin lujos, el viento removia sus mechones dando claridad a aquella mirada azul como el cielo de invierno, pálido como los muertos. En su andar recordaba con cierto sentimiento de nostalgia el cómo había llegado a ser tan cercano a otra persona, hace mucho tiempo que su corazón se había cerrado por su bienestar y está nueva compañía le otorgaba una segunda oportunidad para sentir cariño.

Unos hombres discutiendo en frente de su carreta lo despojaron de sus recuerdos trayéndolo al presente, estos no hacían más que gritar ignorando razones o excusas del problema. Le pareció tedioso intervenir, además ese era la responsabilidad de la Guardia Estacionaria, sin embargo, nadie llegaba y perdía tiempo esperando, con una voz ronca y sombría amenazó a los bravucones, "O se mueven o los paso por encima". Ambos se apartaron altaneros y a regañadientes ante la burla de transeúntes y curiosos que caminaban por ahí, sin más problema todos regresaron a sus actividades, madre con sus pequeños hijos, hombres trabajando, niños jugando y él rumbo a aquella casa solitaria en la colina, dónde sus sentimientos y pesares drenaron, dejando a la herida cicatrizar para que no sea más que sólo eso, un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez provocó dolor.

El aroma de pastel de manzana llegaba a su olfato, sabía que estaba hecho para él, bastó con mencionarlo una vez en las amenas conversaciones que tenían para que ella automáticamente lo captará e intentará poner en práctica, cocinaba muy bien a comparación suya, el trato fue ese entonces Tú cocinas y yo aseo.

Subió por el angosto camino marcado de pasto removido por las tantas pisadas consecutivas, flores de intensos y variados colores que le quitaban monotonía a la colina, piedras simétricamente colocadas de distintos tamaños, muchas de ellas cargadas por él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Casi llegaba a lo alto y ya divisaba una figura femenina con un vestido celeste, el cabello negro recogido en una cola debajo de un sombrero, se hallaba de rodillas frente a unas masetas que adornaban la entrada de una mediana cabaña.

— Sabes que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo...— Dijo en voz alta por la distancia.— Tus piernas no son como antes.

Ella no quiso verificar la identidad del recién llegado, sólo por su voz lo reconocía.— No he sentido dolor, eso significa que nada va mal en mi cuerpo.— Sus manos acomodaban los pequeños brotes dentro de las macetas con sumo cuidado.

Levi se arrodilla al lado de la joven observando el lento procedimiento.— Mikasa...

— ¿Mikasa?- Interrumpe.- Ackerman, Señor Ackerman, hace mucho que no me llama Ackerman.

— Mikasa y punto.— Bufó.

Ambos entraron en aquella acogedora casa, extremadamente limpia y llena de agradables aromas, Levi tomo asiento en el comedor de madera oscura ubicado en el centro de la habitación, un horno de barro, unas cuantas mesas, baúles amplios, contenedores pequeños de agua y unas estanterías de libros junto a un improvisado escritorio al otro lado de la habitación llenaban el primer nivel con una escalera que facilitaba el subir de la joven. Mikasa preparaba te en la mesa de apoyo cerca al horno que mantenía caliente el agua.

— Levi hice un pastel de manzana para que lo lleves al cuartel, está vez invitale a la Comandante Hange, a pesar de los años aún debe estar afligida por lo del Comandante Smith.

— Un dulce no cura el mal de amores, Mikasa. Ella lleva esa tristeza muy oculta y por años, nadie pudo notar esa capa de acero con la que dirige a la Legión.

— Cierto, aunque el que parecía sufrir de amor eras tú. Pero no quiero recordar ello así que omítelo.— Lleva dos tazas a la mesa principal y se sienta frente a él.

— No lo quieres recordar porque estabas dispuesta a atravesarme con tu espada.— Remarcó.

— No lo quiero recordar porque puse la vida de un ser querido sobre la de otra persona, fue muy egoísta, pero así es el ser humano cuando se enfrenta a una pérdida, me excuso.— Respondió con tono serio.

— ¿Cómo has estado?, Cinco días que no puedo verte.— Bebe un poco de te.

— Algo inmóvil, no me pude defender a puño limpio de unos sujetos que me asediaban y correr me sigue costando pero ya no tanto como al principio.

— Lo siento, perdoname.— Agacha la mirada.

— No es propio de ti disculparte así que no lo hagas, es la milésima vez que te lo pido y olvida ya eso, fue una simple reacción, si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo...

— Mikasa lo siento.— Responde con la mirada perdida en la taza de té.

El día oscurece y el cielo recibe a la luna como centro de atención, esa noche las estrellas no serían las protagonistas, aún así destellan hermosamente, los vientos frescos primaverales sacuden los sembrios, árboles y campos de los alrededores, la oscuridad invade la cabaña, a excepción del segundo nivel, dos velas, una en cada esquina opuesta, alumbrando tenuemente la única cama de sábanas blacas y almohadas suaves.

La pequeña distancia que los separa permite sentir los calores de sus brazos a través de las telas, ambos miraban el techado de madera de roble, sus pupilas recorrían aquel plano oscuro que interrumpía el tono mostaza de las paredes como si no hubiera más que ver, imaginar o sentir aún si fuese una tentación, un deseo o un berrinche que por años se hacía presente en ese momento. Dormir juntos como soldados no era el problema, el hecho de ser hombre y mujer vulnerables y débiles el uno con el otro, conociendo sus temores y problemas, si lo era.

Mikasa dio la espalda a su compañero tratando de enrollarse como una manta humana mientras este se levantaba a apagar las velas, la luz de luna que se inmiscuía por la ventana frente a la cama iluminaba levemente el piso de madera. Levi se sentó en la cama, pensante sin intención alguna de echarse en ella, sus manos se pusieron frías y la mirada se apago.— Eren...— Pausó su declaración.

— Eren tiene una vida libre ahora.

— Nunca recibes sus cartas.— voltea a verla, toda encogida.

— No las necesito para vivir.

— Tu no necesitas a nadie para vivir... Mi vida hubiera sido la misma de siempre si no te hubieses metido en ella.

— No comprendo el mensaje, eso fue bueno o malo... Tal vez innecesario...

— Fue bueno para mí.— Deja caer su cuerpo sobre la reconfortante cama, sus ojos, con sutileza, miran los hombros y la silueta de la espalda cubierta de sábanas de su acompañante.— ¿Duermes?— Dijo tratando de revivir el diálogo.

— No, sólo pienso...

— ¿Dije algo indebido?

Mikasa gira su cuerpo ignorando cualquier uso de razón y lo mira fijamente.— El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad viene a convivir conmigo en sus "fines de semana para la familia"...¿No lo haces por lo del accidente?

Levi sintió como su cuerpo se tenzaba frente a la mirada gris y casi imperceptible de aquellos hermosos ojos, únicos dentro de las murallas. Sin embargo, no era algo que no pudiese controlar. Con la mirada hacia el techo respondió.— Al principio lo hice por esa razón... Cargaba culpa cada vez que salía de las murallas, tenía la necesidad de ayudarte para no sentirme de esa manera. Cuando te dieron de baja en la Legión la culpa aumentó, sin embargo ya no querías que me acercara a ti... En ese momento me di cuenta que me había acostumbrado a tu compañía... Te seguí hasta aquí al saber que te habían otorgado esta casa por tu servicio, el resto de la historia lo conoces... ¿Duermes?

— Mis ojos siguen abiertos... Te acostumbraste a mí, puedo decir lo mismo... Eres como la compañía perfecta para una soldado retirada, no tengo familia y no se me da por hablarle a un animal, aunque un gato no estaría mal de lunes a viernes...

— Te vería los días de semana si pudiese... hablaré con Hange respecto a eso.

— Estoy bien.— apoya completamente su espalda sobre la cama.— ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

Levi coloca su mano sobre la de ella, con temor a sentir algo desconocido, pensante en lo que fuese a curiosear o comprobar en ella. Mikasa al sentir aquellos dedos sensibles a cualquier movimiento, acaricia su suavidad, siente su fuerza y reposa en su confianza. Ambos comparten aquel lazo que los unió hace cinco años a pesar de su fatidismo, explorando sus recuerdos y elaborando nuevos para sus futuras vidas.


	2. Futuro Incierto

Después Del Mañana - Cap. 2

Futuro Incierto

Los personajes mencionados pertenecen al manga Shingeki No Kyojin de Hajime Isayama, la historia es mia.

Era una tarde tranquila, el sol poniente pintaba el cielo de un tono naranja cálido, los campos de la milicia rebosaban en soldados divirtiéndose, muchos de ellos reclutados desde hace cuatro años después de la gran perdida al recuperar la muralla Maria. Las brisas generaban una danza suave y lenta en los cabellos de todos, mas solo una mujer se tomaba la molestia de sentirlo hasta el fondo de sus pesares desde la ventana en su oficina, una soga inexistente ahorcaba su cuello y le dificultaba el respirar o tragar saliva, sabe que el futuro que deseaba para si misma cuando terminase la cruel y fría guerra, se apagó junto a la vida de aquel hombre que apoyaba sus locuras, que la acompaño desde que era solo una simple recluta y que ahora deja los maravillosos planes en simples ideas de lo que pudo ser pero jamás ocurrirá. Una casi imperceptible gota de agua recorre sus sonrojadas mejillas por la leve exposición al sol, se sorprende al tocarla y analizarla como a una sustancia extraña, pensó que las lágrimas se habían perdido por completo luego de encerrarse en su estudio, llorar y gritarle al silencio, reclamar la vida de aquellos que no debían morir, de aquellos que necesitaba para vivir, la vida de él. Irónicamente ahora ocupa su lugar, usa su escritorio, su oficina, y abandonar su vida no era algo que Erwin aceptaría como excusa para volverlo a ver, "Cumple las misiones y tareas para hacer de este un mundo mejor como él lo hizo hasta el final". Sin notar los suaves golpes en la puerta, suspiró secando todo rastro de humedad en su rostro descuidado.

— Regresé... Me enviaron esto para ti...— Levi entro en aquel espacio que compartían varias personas y ahora solo ellos dos, el abandono aun dolía, pero el tiempo lo hizo llevadero.

— El único que tiene un pequeño paraíso en este absurdo infierno eres tú, ¿No te molesta tener que dejarlo para venir a cumplir como soldado?— Responde sonriente la mujer de cabellos cafés.

— ¿Paraíso? Cada vez hablas mas incoherencias... Mikasa envía esto para ti.— Toma asiento frente al escritorio colocando un paquete envuelto en papeles delgados y blancos.

— ¡¿Mikasa?! ¡Ahora ya ni tratas de ocultarlo! — Ríe a carcajadas. — ¿Qué es esto? — Desenvuelve el paquete con sumo cuidado.— ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Es pastel de primera calidad! ¡De las manos de Mikasa!— Ríe y aplaude desenfrenadamente.— Pero aquí faltan algunos trozos...

— Tus gritos alertarán a todos Comandante... Tomé algunos en el camino...

— ¿Cómo está ella? Me gustaría que algún día nos visitara.

— Esta bien, contra todo pronóstico médico sus piernas están mejorando...— Dice con la seriedad pasiva de siempre.

— No preguntaré como es que sabes del mejoramiento de sus piernas... — Sonríe y lanza una mirada sugestiva al capitán.

Levi se reinstala en la habitación calurosa de madera gruesa en los campos militares, omitió su cena sin sabor para degustar algunos bocados de pastel con un poco de su te preferido mientras piensa en el significado exacto del "Paraíso". Un lugar sin sufrimiento en el que uno puede dormir sin temor alguno, tomando la suave mano de alguien que estimas, sentir su calor al lado, cerrar los ojos lleno de confianza y ansias de verla al despertar. ¿Era correcto? Lo que describía se asemejaba mas a sus fines de semanas con ella. Camina de un lado al otro, girando cuan soldado en marcha con pasos fuertes y firmes, ¿Su paraíso podría ser ella?

 _Los finos y débiles rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, cayendo directamente a sus párpados, el olor a café y leche lo sacaban delicadamente de sus sueños, su ser se sentía relajado, quería dormir un poco más y a la vez abrir sus ojos para, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, apreciar detalladamente lo primero que viese. Buscó instintivamente con su brazo derecho a su compañera, pero la frialdad de las sabanas acompañadas de la sobra de espacio le dejaron en claro que ella ya no estaba. Con disgusto se levantó, frunció el ceño naturalmente, unas finas arrugas se habían asentado entre sus cejas y otras aún más imperceptibles hacían de su rostro maduro y apuesto, por debajo de sus ojos. Se percató que no llevaba camisa y sin nada con que cubrirse bajo al encuentro de los ojos grises que tanta seguridad le daba._ _— Mi ropa..._ _— Buen día.— Respondió sin girar para verlo.— Lave tu camisa, debe secar para mediodía._ _— ¿Estaré desnudo hasta mediodía?_ _— Estuviste así toda la noche, no creo que halla problema._ _— Mikasa..._ _— Últimamente te mueves mucho en la cama tendré que atarte a ella si me sigues despertando..._ _— Oye mocosa cuida tus palabras. — Dice casi gritando el superior._ _Los hermosos iris grises de aquella mujer de finas facciones, recaen sobre los olivos del contrario, provocando un pequeño sobresalto.— ¿Estoy mintiendo capitán? Solo tome tu mano, pero por alguna razón espantaste mi sueño en plena madrugada para quitarte la camisa y mirarme como a un titan al que estabas a punto de matar.— A pesar de ser reclamos, Mikasa mantiene la calma en su voz y la inexpresividad en su rostro._

— Realmente... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? — Se preguntaba, los recuerdos de algunas preguntas bochornosas lo incomodaban, sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo era algo que le recordaba su infancia en la ciudad subterránea. Los recuerdos son grandes explosiones en cadenas, uno conduce a otro y así sucesivamente hasta detenernos en alguno que genere insoportable nostalgia. La ciudad subterránea inevitablemente le devolvería el trago amargo de haber perdido a Farlan e Isabel, Levi siente la ausencia de aquellas personas que pudo salvar y solo se fueron al descanso eterno.

 _Recuerda cuando fueron felices y despreocupados antes de verlos sufrir, esa es la mejor manera de vivir._

— Claro... eso es lo mejor para todos. — Levi nunca estuvo solo aunque aparentase ser solitario, Farlan, Isabel, Erwin, el equipo de elite, todos fueron moldeadores del actual ser que ahora es él, y si alguna vez pensó que su futuro sería el barco sin rumbo en las aguas del destino, hoy quería contruir uno para aquella persona que le enseño demasiado a pesar de ser más joven y poco experimentada.

 _— ¿Mi deseo para el futuro? — Preguntó extrañada por el inesperado interés del hombre de cabellos oscuros, quien la miraba con suma atención. — ...Mi curiosidad por el mundo exterior a las murallas es tanta como el de todos, pero si existen las montañas allá afuera, me gustaría vivir en ellas, llevar la vida tranquila que mis padres no pudieron... Explorar hasta encontrar mi hogar en ese mundo desconocido._ _— Planear tu destino como si fuese a llevarse a cabo... ¿No sería mejor echarlo a la suerte?_ _— Es parte del ser humano pensar sobre su futuro, la muerte, la enfermedad, el nacimiento de un nuevo ser querido, todo hace de esta vida única, cuando llegue a vieja quiero estar satisfecha con lo que hice de mi. ¿A caso no te es molesto y aburrido caminar sin rumbo?_

 _— Muchas veces supongo... — Vivir sin motivos y compañía es mejor que ver como tus planes se van junto con las vidas de la personas que estimas. Hange no es capaz de exhibir su dolor, nunca lo hará pero aún así abandonaría poco a poco sus ganas de vivir si no fuese por el legado que dejó Erwin._

Levi se acomoda en la silla frente a la ventana, con la habitación a oscuras, sus olivas iris aprecian la luz de luna alumbrando la sombría vista de los campos militares, ¿Cuántos soldados llegarán a retirarse por vejez?, ¿Cuántos lograrán formar una familia? Con un suspiró dejo salir sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la imaginación inconsciente de los sueños.

— ¿Te molestaría compartir tu destino conmigo?

...Riva-sama...

Lo siento, no puedo actualizar tan rápido, pero es porque me robaron el cel y estoy con uno que apenas escribe bien... Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. y quiero anunciar también que próximamente publicaré uno netamente Eremika.

Like, estrella o corazón si te gustó y comenta algunas sugerencias, muchas de ellas me ayudan XD

Se despide Rivalea -u-


End file.
